


list do trupa

by niepoczytalna



Series: One One-Shot Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, I Don't Even Know, Letter, Love Letters, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Pain, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, just pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niepoczytalna/pseuds/niepoczytalna
Summary: Sherlock pisze list.(pierwsza część mojej serii, w której piszę jeden krótki one shot na każdy ship, który lubię)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: One One-Shot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	list do trupa

"Drogi Jimie, 

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że listy to dosyć niecodzienna forma komunikacji w dzisiejszych czasach. Zapewne preferowałbyś zwykłego SMS-a, lub spotkanie twarzą w twarz, jednak ja wolę przelać swoje myśli na papier do listów. Pani Hudson myśli, że zwariowałem, ale ja jestem pewien, że moje zdrowie psychiczne jest w dobrym stanie.   
Ale nie po to do Ciebie piszę. I Ty doskonale o tym wiesz.   
Doskonale też wiesz o tym, co zrobiłeś na dachu szpitala tamtego dnia kilka lat temu.   
Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zdobyłeś. Wciąż słyszę echo strzału w mojej głowie, gdy próbuję zasnąć. Wciąż widzę strużkę krwi wypływającą z Twojego ciała, gdy zamykam oczy.   
Tamtego dnia odebrałeś Sobie życie i zabiłeś moje serce. 

Próbuję to jakoś usprawiedliwić. Znaleźć odpowiedź. Cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mi nadal tu pozostać. Ale nie znajduję nic, bo widzę tylko wyraz zwycięstwa na Twojej twarzy, który malował się na niej, gdy upadałeś po wystrzale.   
Zniszczyłeś mi życie, zrujnowałeś mnie, doprowadziłeś mnie na dno, a po tym wszystkim odmawiasz opuszczenia mojej głowy. I dopiero teraz dostrzegam cały geniusz twojego planu. Wygrałeś, Jim. Wygrałeś ze mną nawet po śmierci. Wygrałeś z nami wszystkimi. Masz na mnie wpływ nawet jako trup. Masz wpływ na cały Londyn, który zamiera ze strachu na samo wspomnienie Twojej osoby. Wygrałeś.   
Grałem w Twoją grę od samego początku. Pozwalałem Ci pociągać za wszystkie sznurki i bawić się mną, jak marionetką. Teraz Cię nie ma, a mimo to nadal to robisz. 

Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że nasze umysły są dla siebie stworzone. Pewnie o tym nie pamiętasz. W końcu było to miesiąc po Twojej śmierci.   
Przyszedłeś wtedy do mnie w środku nocy i chciałeś, żebym do Ciebie dołączył. Podałeś mi wtedy pistolet, ten sam, którym popełniłeś samobójstwo. Miał nawet resztki krwi na lufie. Widziałem go na własne oczy, a Ty nadal chciałeś, abym do ciebie dołączył.   
Normalnie zwaliłbym to na alkohol albo narkotyki (albo na moją psychikę, która nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do obecnej sytuacji), jednak rano obudziłem się z tym samym pistoletem w ręce. 

Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Nie umiem jeść, spać, ani skupić się na rozwiązywaniu spraw. Jedyne co umiem, to odtwarzać nasze spotkanie w mojej własnej głowie i myśleć o tym, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.   
Ale ja wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.   
Chciałeś mnie zniszczyć. Zniszczyć do końca. Wypalić mi serce. 

I dlatego piszę do ciebie list.   
James Moriarty wynoś się z mojej głowy.   
Wynoś się z mojego umysłu.   
Wynoś się z mojego serca i pozbaw je bólu, który nadal czuję. 

Wynoś się, albo wróć do żywych.   
Proszę o tylko jeden znak. Nic więcej. 

Odejdź na zawsze, lub graj w grę, którą zacząłeś. 

Twój na zawsze, SH. "

*

Dwa tygodnie po wizycie na cmentarzu, Sherlock dostał odpowiedź.   
Przyszła w formie kuriera z małą paczką, w której znajdowała się mała kartka i nadgryzione jabłko. 

"Gra się nigdy nie skończyła, Sherly. A patrzenie, jak twoje serce płonie, jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła.

\- JM"


End file.
